


Everything She Does

by ceylontea



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Post-Campaign 1 (Critical Role), Smut, friendly teasing, my-wife-is-the-best mindset, smitten percy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-13 13:11:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19251877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceylontea/pseuds/ceylontea
Summary: thinking about how ridiculously smitten percy is with his wife to the point that everything about her is attractive to himalternatively titled: vex is a morning person and her husband is very into it





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i tweeted a mini version of this scenario a few days a ago, and then didn't stop thinking about it. obviously, it turned into a fic. a second chapter will be coming soon!!
> 
> there are three great truths in this world; the first is that percy de rolo is head-over-heels in love with vex; the other two don't matter to him.

Percy rolled over in a tangle of sheets. The other side of the bed was cold. A shard of sunlight pierced through a gap in the curtains, somehow managing to make its way past the Whitestone clouds and into the room.

He reached out his hand, flickering his fingers absently through the light, grinning when it lit up the gold band on his ring finger.

“Mr Vex’ahlia de Rolo,” he muttered softly—the mash-up of a name Vex liked to use for him. “Lucky son-of-a-bitch.”

His head still felt fuzzy, his eyes blurry. But he rubbed his face and stretched like a cat until his back cracked into place. Somewhere on his dresser, he managed to find his glasses, smearing a new fingerprint over one lens as he shoved them onto his nose.

“Breakfast,” he said aloud.

And he trudged off down the stairs.

His brain wasn’t quite working yet, so he was a little taken aback at the sight of Keyleth and Scanlan sitting at his dining room table.

“Why’re you here?” he asked, even his words a little blurry.

They turned around, raising their eyebrows almost in sync.

“We’re… visiting,” Scanlan said. “You remember that, right?”

Percy realised they were correct. They’d been here three days already. Pike and Grog as well.

“Obviously,” he said stiffly, shuffling to the corner table to find a hot drink he could wrap his hands around. “I meant in the… dining room.”

He could hear them laughing.

“Well, it’s almost lunchtime,” Scanlan said. “So everyone’ll be here soon. Have you just woken up?”

Percy nodded. His hair was flopping into his eyes. He tried to brush it away, and ended up nearly sloshing boiled water down his front.

“ _Shit_.”

“Geez, Percy,” Keyleth said. “You really sink into weird rhythms when we’re not busy.”

“Excuse me, _I’m_ busy,” he reminded her. “I was up late last night working on new designs. Besides, it’s not like you two never sleep in. Especially you, Scanlan.”

“Fair enough,” Scanlan shrugged. He patted the seat beside him. “Come and sit, we’re about to eat.”

“I guess I can make this breakfast,” Percy accepted, joining them. “Where’s Vex?”

“I saw her leaving the castle round dawn,” said Scanlan. “Walking into the forest with Trinket and a full quiver. I assume she’ll be back soon.”

“Yeah,” Keyleth agreed. “She’s a real morning person, huh?”

Her words settled over Percy. That difference between him, the messy night-owl, and his beloved wife. His face split into a dopey grin.

“I know,” he sighed. “It’s so hot.”

Scanlan and Keyleth exchanged a glance.

“It’s hot?” she asked.

Percy leaned his chin on his hand, eyes drifting to the window. The mist was only just lifting off the garden, now that it was noon, and the sun was as high as it would get in winter.

Vex had already spent the morning out there, shadowed by Trinket, bow in her hand and feet leaping so naturally over tree-roots it was like she was part of the Forest. She’d probably found some game already. Enough to give away to the servants again, feeding their families a treasured extra portion in these frozen months. She was probably on her way home—back to him—ready to curl up and eat lunch and tell him about her morning adventures while she slipped her cold fingers into his warm hands.

“She’s a good six hours ahead of me at all times,” he murmured dreamily.

In his periphery, he could see Keyleth’s utter bewilderment, and Scanlan nodding sagely, like he understood.

Then the side door swung open, and Vex sauntered in. Vaguely, Percy was aware that Grog and Pike followed after. But his focus was rather… singular.

Vex was wearing a satisfied smile and several layers of leather and fur. Her hair hung in its classic thick braid, her brown cheeks and the pointed tips of her ears turned to rosy velvet from the cold. The sway of her hips caught his eye as she swung her bow and quiver onto their usual stand. She swept off her cloak with such elegance it almost seemed cultivated.

“Hey guys!” Keyleth called cheerfully.

Vex looked up, smiling. Her gaze settled on Percy for a moment—took in his tousled hair, rumpled striped pyjama set—and softened.

“Hello you two. Good morning, Percy.”

And to his delight, she strode across to him, captured his face in her hands, and planted a beautiful kiss on his lips. Her nose was cold, brushing his as she pulled away. Her eyes were dark and intense, and she hovered there a moment.

“You look like such a mess,” she said, in the exact same dreamy tone he’d just adopted to call her morning-person habits hot. “Did you just wake up?”

He nodded absently, wondering if another kiss might be coming. She slid a cold hand down his neck, slipped it beneath the collar of his pyjamas. He let out a little squeak at the temperature, but he wasn’t about to protest.

“Mm,” she murmured. “You’re warm.”

“Guys,” Scanlan protested. “Please. We’re about to eat.”

“If I had to suffer through hearing what Pike whispered to you yesterday, you can suffer through this,” Vex said. “Besides, this is _my house._ ”

And she kissed her husband again, a little heavier this time, stroking his skin like she was making a point. Percy’s lips parted easily beneath her. She smiled against his mouth, then detached herself and slid into the seat beside him, entwining their fingers.

“So, how was your morning?” Keyleth asked, as Grog and Pike joined them at the table, exchanging grossed-out faces with Scanlan.

“Caught a bunch of rabbits,” Vex said. “I gave one to Trinket—he’s eating in the entrance hall—and sent the rest to the kitchens. Actually, Pike, do you want to take some to the Slayer’s Cake?”

“Oh, yeah, that’d be great,” Pike said. “I _was_ teaching Grog to fill cream puffs this morning, but it wasn’t going super well. I think making meat pies will be easier.”

“Baking’s fucking fiddly,” Grog complained.

“And what were you up to?” Vex asked Percy.

“Talking about you,” Scanlan said.

Percy choked on his drink. He was far too sleepy to navigate a conversation with Vox Machina.

“Not in a bad way,” he clarified.

Pike laughed. “Percy, I think Vex knows you’re incapable of saying a single bad thing about her.”

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Vex dismissed. “He knows I’m not perfect.” But she looked very smug.

“Seriously though,” Scanlan continued. “Percy was just illustrating for us the strange phenomenon where he seems to be attracted to literally every single thing about you.”

Vex’s expression, if possible, grew even more radiant.

“Is that so?”

“’S true,” Grog said sagely, like he was mulling it over for the first time. “I remember I punched a guy in the face in a tavern a few weeks ago, and he told me I was being… juvenile? But that time you did it, he looked like he was about to faint.”

“Well, in my defence,” Percy began. “She was- that was… different.”

“It really wasn’t that different, darling,” Vex said gently. “I was being quite impulsive.”

“And this morning he looked ready to lay his life down for you just because I pointed out that you’re a morning person.” Keyleth said.

“And remember how he used to look at her every time she was haggling over prices?” Pike added.

“Or when the cook’s children asked his favourite colour and he glanced directly at what Vex was wearing before he replied,” Scanlan smacked a hand down on the table. “Didn’t even realise he was doing it!”

“He once talked to me for almost five minutes about Vex’s handwriting,” Keyleth said. “I’m serious. He’s too smitten.”

“And yesterday,” Pike said. “He managed to take someone asking me question about Sarenrae and Pelor and turn it into an excuse to explain what a wonderful wife he has.”

“Oh yeah,” said Grog. “He’s always doing that.”

In unison, they all put on their best approximations of his accent, and mimicked: “You know, my wife, Lady Vex’ahlia…”

“Okay,” Vex laughed. “Leave him alone.”

Percy huffed, leaning into her shoulder. He was pretty sure his entire face was red by now. He still wasn’t quite used to having his innermost feelings just… on display for everyone to see.

“It’s okay, Vex,” he sighed. “They have a point.”

She pressed a quick kiss to his head.

“And I love it,” she said, voice growing a little husky. “Now, don’t you think you should get changed before we eat lunch? I need to drop off my coat upstairs anyway…”

He looked across at her. Her eyes were very pointedly fixed on his own. He swallowed.

“Yes, I agree. It’s quite impolite for me to wear bedclothes when we have company.”

He almost stumbled getting out of his seat, but Vex’s grip was tight on his hand. She nearly dragged him out of the room.

“Real subtle!” Scanlan yelled, right before the door slammed shut in their wake.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's part two! i really hope you've enjoyed this little rushed fic and it's messily written but heart felt conclusion.

Vex flung a middle finger over her shoulder, despite the fact that Scanlan couldn’t see.

“Asshole,” she muttered, without any real anger.

Her other hand was clutched tight in Percy’s as she practically dragged him up the stairs. In his sleepy state, feeling dazed from the rapid turn of events, it took some effort to keep from tripping on his own feet.

“Next time,” Vex continued in a mischievous tone. “I’ll just kick them out and ride you right there on the table.”

 Percy stumbled.

Sometimes, Vex was too shockingly blunt for his nobleman’s airs and graces. Sometimes, she didn’t need innuendo—though she was good at that too—she didn’t bother with finesse. All she needed was a few simple words. And he was hers. And she knew it.

Percy hoped she’d never get tired of surprising him.

And even though she made him fall, Vex’s hand remained his saving grace, keeping him from slamming, nose-first, into the stairs.

“Careful,” she said, turning back instinctively, though he was already upright again. “Don’t break my favourite face.”

She tugged him up quickly to the next level, off the stairs.

“You’re being dramatic,” Percy said.

“Am I?” Vex pulled him closer, eyes roving over his features. “It really is my favourite, though.”

Percy could barely be witty right now, dammit. Not so soon after waking up. He could feel a smitten smile blooming on his face, and a flush in his cheeks. Luckily, he still remembered how to flirt with his diabolical wife.

“Vex’ahlia, my love,” he murmured. “Your favourite face is your own.”

For a moment, she looked so surprised, amused, and affectionate, he thought she might grab him and kiss him again.

“How dare you suggest I’m that arrogant,” she scoffed instead, eyes sparkling.

“To be fair,” Percy continued, shifting a little closer. “It’s everyone’s favourite face. Everyone in Exandria loves looking at you.”

And he kissed her before she could recover her own wits.

Vex let out a tiny laugh. Her hands cupped his cheeks again, holding him there for a lingering moment that already felt overwhelming.

“Come on,” she said.

She yanked him into the nearest room—a little study off the library, with doors that locked from the inside—like she couldn’t wait another second.

“Our bedroom isn’t _that_ far away.”

She didn’t acknowledge his comment though, since he was already matching her pace for pace, locking one door while she dealt with the other. He wondered if they would always feel this way—rushing around like eager teenagers.

Then Vex’s hands were on his lapels; his back was against a bookshelf; his wife was pressing a truly ferocious kiss against his lips.

“I missed you,” she whispered. “So much.”

Percy chuckled. Her mouth trailed along his jawline. His eyes turned to the ceiling, trying to keep focus on the conversation.

 “We slept in the same bed last night,” he said helplessly. “It hasn’t been that long.”

Vex huffed. Her teeth grazed against his skin. Rain began to patter on the windows.

“I always miss you in the morning,” she said.

“And yet, you’re not always this handsy.”

She pulled back far enough to give him a scornful look. A responding tremble rippled through him. She was so perfectly… withering. A master of her own expressions. His favourite face, indeed.

“Can you blame me?” She put on a mockery of Scanlan’s voice. “‘He seems to be attracted to literally every single thing about you.’”

“He’s wasn’t wrong,” Percy laughed.

Vex kissed him again. Her hands were still fisted in his pyjama shirt, so she began to pull open the buttons. He quickly moved to help her—by now their pattern so well coordinated that he knew to start at the bottom, while she moved to meet him from the top.

Her freezing fingers began to run down his chest as she went, and an involuntary gasp escaped him.

 _Shit,_ he thought. _Don’t tell me I’m literally attracted to her having cold hands._

Vex popped the last button. She slipped the shirt from one of his shoulders first, briefly pressed a peck to his collarbone, trailed her hand down his arm.

“You’re getting stronger,” she murmured.

“Just the- uh- time in the workshop,” he managed to stammer. Though he wasn’t sure it was even true.

Vex pulled the rest of his shirt off, and right as he reached to kiss her again, she stepped back. His bewilderment was quickly quelled by the smirk on her face. She turned away from him, spared a glance over her shoulder—thick lashes, dark intention in her eyes. So, today was a day for games.

“Vex,” he said.

She folded the shirt carefully and laid it on the desk. Too slowly.

“Yes, darling?”

Percy took a step toward her, and she turned back to face him. His hands slid around her waist. She reached to cradle his face in one hand, and let him kiss her. But then—

“Hold on a moment,” she whispered against his lips.

Percy stopped immediately. Waited for further instruction.

“Sit down,” she said, nodding to the plush reading chair beside them.

He folded into it, gazing up at her, brushing back his messy hair. The rain was pouring in earnest now, and Vex’s expression was hungry. She was looking at his bare chest, eyes trailing over his faint scars, his splash of body-hair, his lean muscles. He reached out for her.

“Not yet, darling.” She stilled his hands with the lightest, reassuring touch. Took a step back. “Tell me, Percival de Rolo; what do _you_ think of when our friends say you like everything about me? Give me your own examples.”

She reached up for the fur hood buckled around her neck, flicking it off with the same grace she’d discarded her cloak downstairs. Percy’s lips parted. He swallowed.

“Well, you’re… so generous.”

Her eyebrows shot up.

“Generous?” she said, taken by surprise. She pulled off the clasps of her overcoat and let it drop to the ground as well. “I don’t hear that often.”

His expression softened.

“That’s because most people are idiots, dear,” he said. “They only see the surface. And it’s true, you like having money. But I understand the appeal of riches for you. It’s about stability, right? It’s about knowing you’re in charge of your own life. Which is another thing that’s attractive about you, by the way.” He shook himself. “But I digress. You also _spend_ that money on others. You’d rather drain your own pockets than use party funds. You take care of our resources and our whole little family. And you give away as much as you get. More, even.”

“ _Percy,”_ Vex’s eyes were growing very shiny.

“You didn’t just scamper into nobility without casting a single glance backward,” he finished. “You lend your hand to every other child who was just like you.”

Vex coughed. Looked away.

“I didn’t say you had to be so sweet,” she said.

“Sorry.” Percy grinned. “Ask why I love you; you’ll get a novel in return. You know I don’t shut up once I start.”

“I know,” she stepped forward again, kissed him once more. Then smiled. “Number two?”

Percy nodded eagerly.

“You’re unfairly, impossibly beautiful,” he said. He sensed she was seeking a lighter mood. “The shine of your eyes; the curve of your lips; the slope of your nose; the way your hair falls; your hips swaying when you walk; your archer’s shoulders. Its enough to make anyone lose their mind.”

Vex laughed—those lovely eyes creasing. She tore away the panels of simple, soft leathers she’d chosen to hunt in today. Underneath, gaps in her buttoned shirt revealed agonising glimpses of her soft brown skin. The fabric was deep indigo. Percy’s scattered mind conjured an image of the night sky, with Vex standing beneath it, looking out into darkness, seeing things far beyond what he might notice—beyond even what another person with darkvision might see.

“You’re so talented,” he said next. “You’re at home anywhere, from the forest to the city. You walk between new trees like you’ve been there before. And you walk among people like you know everything about them already. Your eyes miss nothing. And if anyone dares cross you, your bow becomes an extension of yourself—a deadly weapon. You’re a force of nature.”

“Mm,” Vex hummed. She undid her top button.

“It sounds silly, really,” Percy said, “but I just love how _competent_ you are.”

She pulled the shirt over her head. Crumpled it on the floor as well.

Beneath, her underclothes were so thin he could see her nipples. They were dark on her tawny skin, hard in the cool air of the study. Or, possibly, because of him. Percy let out an involuntary whine.

“You could—fuck—you could run the world,” he said.

Vex laughed. “True.”

“And the next thing,” Percy continued quickly. His pants, loose as they were, were growing far too tight. “You’re determined. When you want something, you dig your heels in and go for it. You fight for the right thing; you fight for survival. You’ve dragged me back from death. You’ve saved the world by _refusing_ to let anything overcome you.”

 Vex was getting eager herself now. She’d definitely noticed him squirming in his chair. She went for her pants next, and kicked them to the corner of the room. Thank goodness Whitestone winter meant she’d left her shoes outside—he had no patience for unlacing boots right now.

Then Vex hopped onto the desk, perched on the edge, looking at him. She was a vision in only her underclothes—beautiful shapes and endless satin skin broken up by soft, pale fabric. He knew exactly where he would find the stretch marks on her hips, her breasts. He knew, intimately, the scars from years of fighting. He knew those archery callouses on her hands. Knew the scratch of hair between her thighs. Knew the way she would moan when his fingertips brushed her nipples.

As if reading his mind, she pulled off her undershirt, baring her breasts.

Then Vex drew her braid over her shoulder and began to unravel it.

“Give me another.”

“You’re witty. You’re intuitive. You’re kind.” He was rattling them off now. “You’re mature. You’re forgiving. Your laugh makes spirits soar. Your voice is… how to even explain… it could melt the snow off mountains. You’re so emotionally intelligent—so charming. You had me wrapped around your little finger barely a minute after meeting me.”

She finished undoing her braid. Ran her fingers through her hair.

“You—you put honey in my tea when I’m sick. And you leave hot tea for me whenever I’m working and I forget the time. You never tuck the blankets in on our bed. You walk around barefoot in the courtyard. Y-you’re great with a strap,” he watched her lips part. Grinned. “When you blush, your ears get pink before your cheeks do. You always smile in one specific way when you see a cute baby. Or an animal. You greet Trinket with a scratch behind the ears every time you’ve been away from him. You poke your tongue out while you’re fletching arrows. You- you- everything. Everything about you is endearing. Every single thing.”

Vex was beaming.

“Come here,” she said.

She tossed her head back; a cascade of dark hair fell across her back and shoulders. Percy stood on near shaky legs and drew as close as he dared. Vex reached for his hands, pulled him in further.

“Last thing,” she whispered.

“Okay,” he said, suddenly in a panic. How the hell was he meant to achieve eloquence right now? “One more thing. There are far too many, really. I could tell you why I love you forever. I—”

“If I don’t get you inside me in the next minute, I’m going to lose it,” Vex interrupted.

Percy choked, quite undignified.

“Alright. I think I know.” He rested his hands on her hips, sliding thumbs beneath her underwear—the very last item to remove. Took a steadying breath. “I’m so drawn to how you balance me. I thought, once, that I could never deserve you. I’m still not sure I do. But now I know we _work_ together _._ Everything I need, I find in you. Your capacity for forgiveness has changed my life. It pulled me back from a darkness I was prepared to be consumed by forever.”

“Percy,” she said again, fondly.

He’d said all this before, of course. And he was forgetting this was meant to be sexy. Not emotional and overly introspective.

But it worked, for them. Their relationship had been charged with that kind of intensity since they first met. It was simmering under the surface with every gold coin he spilled into her hands, every ounce of trust he placed entirely in her control. It was growing as they came to know each other, saw all the brightest lights and darkest corners. And it exploded into reality when Percy _died_. When Vex poured her heart out and called him back from literal _death_.

She tugged him down by the nape of the neck, lips crashing together, legs wrapping around his waist. Percy held her tight, lost in the feel of her tongue.

The rain continued, punctuated by their breathing, their moments of comfortable laughter. Percy pulled down her underwear, her legs bending effortlessly to help him. He ran his warm fingers across her inner thighs, and then between the lips of her vulva. He teased gently, reverently.

Vex slid his pants past his hips, giving his dick a very welcome stroke of attention.

“ _Yes_ ,” Percy gasped, bucking up into the motion.

His wife detached her mouth from him. She locked her dark eyes on his instead—tangled her free hand in his hair.

“Fuck me?” she asked, voice so husky he felt like he was already floating.

“Yes, please,” he murmured.

He dug his fingers in a little more firmly on her hips, pulling her closer. Vex guided his dick inside herself. Sighed in total contentment.

An endless moment rolled by. Her eyes fluttered closed. Her perfect, kiss-swollen lips fell open.

Then her mouth drew up in an elated smile. She began to rock against him. Without a single thought in his head—those were well and truly lost to him now—Percy responded. His whole consciousness was absorbed with pleasing her: his gorgeous, vibrant, _wanting_ wife. Their bodies moved together in familiar, electric patterns.

He pressed her firmer against the desk, and one of her hands dropped down to his ass, encouraging him to move deeper. Deeper.

“Vex,” Percy moaned. “Fuck.”

“Vex’ahlia de Rolo,” she corrected. “Say it.”

“Vex’ahlia de Rolo,” he echoed. He changed his angle—one hand still tight around her hips, the other sliding along, tucking into her bended knee, which was still around his waist. She tossed her head back, moaning. He continued: “Baroness of the Third House of Whitestone and Grand Mistress of the Grey Hunt. Famed adventurer. Saviour of the world.”

Vex let out another ecstatic sound. She tugged him down with the hand in his hair, guiding his mouth to her neck. And he happily obliged. Still so deep inside her that he’d almost forgotten they were separate people, he pressed his tongue to the dip in her throat. Tasted the salty sweat on her skin. Her followed a sensitive line along her jaw.

“Mr Vex’ahlia de Rolo,” she hummed happily, “You are everything I need.”

He whined. She was moving faster now. Her thighs tightened around him. His knees were trembling.

“Vex, I’m—” he pulled his mouth back from her neck, unable to hold himself together much longer. “ _Oh_ , I’m so close to—”

“That’s it, darling.”

Vex rolled her body again. She slowed for an unfair, contemplative moment that made him literally whimper, and then picked up the pace again. Her breasts bounced; her hands were firm on his back. Her heat was all around him.

Percy cried out in pure joy as he hit the peak of his pleasure. Vex guided him through it—let him sink down on top of her on the desk. Carded her fingers through his hair to shift it off his face.

“I love you,” she whispered.

“Vex, oh holy fuck, I love you,” he answered. “So much. So impossibly much.”

And then he dropped to his knees, parted her thighs. Her taste—already so warm and wet and mixed in with him—was just one more thing to add to his endless list of reasons he loved her.


End file.
